John Agalsoff
John Agalsoff, Jr. worked in the sound department of , Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He is the brother of Star Trek sound mixer Greg Agalsoff. J. Agalsoff, Jr., a name on the dedication plaque of , was named after him. Agalsoff worked as boom operator on the comedy Partners (1982, with Cecelia Hall and George Watters II) and on the television series The Yellow Rose, The Twilight Zone, A Year in the Life, China Beach (1990), Sisters, Medium, Head Cases, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008), and Lie to Me (2009). He also worked as cable person on the comedy Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987, with Greg Agalsoff and James R. Alexander), the comedy She's Having a Baby (1988, with Greg Agalsoff and James R. Alexander), the comedy Fletch Lives (1989, with Greg Agalsoff, James R. Alexander, and Dennis C. Salcedo), and the comedy Christmas Vacation (1989, with Greg Agalsoff, James R. Alexander, Chris Jenkins, Glenn T. Morgan, Mark Smith, Mark P. Stoeckinger, and Doug Hemphill). Other credits as utility sound person include the television drama Their Eyes Were Watching God (2005), the drama series In Justice, the television thriller Demons (2007), the science fiction film Slipstream (2007), the thriller Fracture (2007), the comedy series Everybody Hates Chris (2008, with Wilson Dyer and Mark DeSimone), and the television pilot Miami Medical (2010). Beside his work in the sound department, Agalsoff also worked as video operator in the camera and electrical department of projects including the comedy sequel Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993), the thriller Crimson Tide (1995), the family movie Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995), the action film Volcano (1997), the action film Face/Off (1997), the fantasy film Mighty Joe Young (1998), and the comedy Four Christmases (2008). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * - cable person * ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) (Season 1) ** - sound mixer/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Splinter Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound mixer/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Splinter Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Splinter Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Second Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Second Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility/ Second Unit sound mixer (uncredited) ** - boom operator/ sound utility (uncredited) External link * Agalsoff, John